Valentine Line
by Nara-sama
Summary: Len is popular and loved by all the girls. He has a line of girls giving him gifts, but when his crush, Rin, isn't in the line he is disappointed. Rin on the other hand, gave up because she thought Len disliked her. (One-shot!)


Here's a random one-shot I thought up! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid!

* * *

><p>Rin's POV:<p>

Today was Valentine's Day. There was lots of love spreading throughout Crypton High, but there was one boy who received lots. Kagamine Len. The school's prince. There was even a line formed at his desk to give him their Valentine gifts! Well, I made banana truffles for him, but I decided to give up after seeing the line of girls. I would never have a chance! There were so many pretty girls, like Luka, her hair is long, pink, and absolutely beautiful! There's Miku, she's very popular with her teal twin tails, and she has a cute personality, as well! We have Gumi, a unique, adventurous girl, with short green hair, and I could never compete with the adorable Iroha! There were so many other girls, like Miki, Meiko, IA, Sonika, and so on. I sigh as I walk away from the line. Maybe I'd just give them to Mikuo, or something. I don't necessarily like banana flavors.

Len's POV:

Today is Valentine's Day! Like always, I had a herd of girls around me.

"Okay, ladies, settle down! Why don't you all form a line?" I instruct. They all quickly scramble into a single file line, immediately obeying. First in line was Luka. She was a senior, I think. I take the chocolates that were in a small red bag, and set them next to me on my desk. Then, Miku came up to me, with that childish bubbly attitude. She blushed before pecking me on the cheek, and handing me her chocolates. You could tell she bought them, and it was wrapped in a big heart container. They seemed expensive. I set them down next to me. I eagerly waited for the next girl. Now, I'll answer a few questions. Am I a player? No. Why am I so eager? I'm waiting for the girl I love to give me chocolates. Who is she? That's for me to know, and you to find out. After all the girls gave me their chocolates, I frowned. Where was she? Practically every girl in the school was in the line but her! I went to search the halls. Oh, by the way, we're on lunch break at the moment, so I can roam around to look for her. After a while, I caught a glimpse of a white bobbing bow. I chased after her, and grabbed her arm. I spun her around, to find her crying.

Rin's POV:

As I roamed the halls to find Mikuo, I started crying. I prepared for this day since weeks back! Why can't I do anything? I bet this is why Len doesn't like me! He probably didn't even care about me not giving him anything. Actually, let me rephrase that, I bet he didn't even notice. I heard quick footsteps coming from behind me, then someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. It was Len. He saw me crying!

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"For what?" he asked.

"I couldn't be brave enough to give you the chocolates. I know you probably didn't really notice, though. Anyway, I don't think Mikuo likes bananas so just take them." I said, shoving the golden box in his direction. I saw his eyes widen. They then returned to their normal size, before he chuckled. I blushed. "W-what's so funny?" I ask.

"Rin, why would you think I don't notice you?" he says, petting my head. My eyes wandered before I took in a deep breath and answered.

"Well, you have all those other beautiful girls, and I'm nothing compared to them. I'm short, flat-chested, weak, and pathetic." I say, sniffing.

"Rin, that's not true. It's the other way around. They're nothing compared to you." he says, in a soothing tone. "I don't like girls like them. Always crowding me and fainting when I wink at them. They just like me for my looks, or because I'm popular." he adds.

"Len, I love you!" I yell. He looks shocked, but I was shocked at my own actions, as well.

Len's POV:

"Len, I love you!" Rin suddenly yells. I was shocked, although it looked like she was, as well. I smile and hug Rin tightly.

"Rin, I love you, too." I confess. Then, I bend down and kiss her. Her lips were soft, and smooth. I saw her cheeks turn red, but nevertheless, she kissed back. Of course, right at that moment, the bell had to ring, signaling it was time to get back to class. When I pulled away, I heard her whimper. It was adorable. "Rin, I want to continue also, but we need to get back now, okay?" I say.

"But Len!" she begins to protest, but I place my finger on her lips.

"If you go back to class, I'll give you the best kiss you've ever had after school, okay?" I bargain. She put her finger on her chin in thought, then nodded her head.

"Deal." agreed Rin. I quickly gave her a peck on the lips, before we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>That's the end! Hope you liked it!<p>

Please Review!


End file.
